User talk:Sovq
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsychoFade (Talk) 16:30, 2010 May 9 Templates I just saw you immediately improve my contributions. Can you give me a hint how to embed Templates (cant find them) and to add infos to templates (so i can do it myself)? Bloody wikinoob Crucru 13:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Stores... I replied to your Other Stores talk page. Go ahead and add Grisella's Store as a category to those items then you can have just one table :) In the case of Pau'guk's store, two tables is better. To me, it never really hurts to have separate articles for things (like one article for each store, no matter how few items are sold). It makes the search function work so much better by allowing the user to go straight to the article, if it exists, instead of just getting a bunch of results. Also, I think the naming convention of not using the area name (Pau'guk's Store instead of Hollow Oak Store) is better. We should probably do the same with Farmland/Fall Tower/Crossroads stores. Drewcapu 15:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Stores You made an awesome work (stores)! Congrats ;) - Jojatekok 07:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Missing' articles Pigtails, Sword of the Shore. I'd fix it myself if it wasn't on your user page. --Thecloud 00:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I only just found the great skull yesterday (quest prereq); didn't realize there was a Sword of the Shore item. --Thecloud 17:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Classes and Stuff I like the idea, some suggestions though... #Template-ify it...having to go through all that coding is a daunting task (even for me) #Split the top paragraph into Class Description and Season Description separated. #Make it pretty-ful...this green is disgusting, and theres no reason to use it on specific season related pages, maybe we could try making a set of season templates with specific colors. IDK, just a thought. I mean, look at my navbar concept, the colors don't really go with the green...Again just a thought. #Another problem I have with this (and the previews) is the lack of (both gender) pictures. Put them over, on the side, IDC, just make sure they are present on the page, in default colors. (I'm going to go get a set of default appearance pictures for the 16 basic classes (24 counting male/female pics) and upload them). Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 16:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) In response to your request that I merge the pics, I really dont think thats a good idea. They should be kept separate. I'll edit the wiki code part of that for you. Now do you want to continue and make the other 16 simple class pages? If you do...I'll take Spring/Summer, and u take fall/winter... Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 20:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) MOAR! Erm...on ur class page, your using the information background, not the header background. As the areas in your class page are headers, use the color "cf6637" it is much more intense, and its more headerish. (Also, I noticed how ur making "Fall Class" instead of Class template. Not sure if your aware of this, but theres this awesomesauce wiki tool called a switch: It can take whatever season you plug into it and give you different color scheme. I will make you one later. )Also, would you mind if I uploaded my new class pictures, in the style of the ones on Fall Soldier? Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 22:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome job with the Class template, sovq! Aquadrizzt: might as well go with square dimensions on the class pictures? Keep up the good work, guys! Drewcapu 18:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Drew: are we allowed to proceed now? Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 18:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :